


Scaramel Macchiato

by Kymopoleia



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen, some headcanons, some other stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heath watches as Abbey makes the scaramel macchiato with his chin resting on his hand and his eyes trained on the way her long fingers work the machines to make him his cup of coffee. His other hand is in the pocket of his jacket, playing with a bottle of dried ghost chilies that he's planning on sprinkling all over that four-dollar coffee.</p><p>"So, what bring you to coffin bean?" Abbey asks as she works on making the top all whipped scream and scaramel drizzles.</p><p>"Other than the coffee?" Heath asks, unable to tear his eyes off of the only thing that can save his day at this point. </p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Well, there is your gore-geous face too, but it's mostly the coffee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaramel Macchiato

Heath watches as Abbey makes the scaramel macchiato with his chin resting on his hand and his eyes trained on the way her long fingers work the machines to make him his cup of coffee. His other hand is in the pocket of his jacket, playing with a bottle of dried ghost chilies that he's planning on sprinkling all over that four-dollar coffee.

"So, what bring you to coffin bean?" Abbey asks as she works on making the top all whipped scream and scaramel drizzles.

"Other than the coffee?" Heath asks, unable to tear his eyes off of the only thing that can save his day at this point. 

"Yes."

"Well, there is your gore-geous face too, but it's mostly the coffee."

"And what about your bad day?" She asks, eyebrow arching up. "I can tell from tenseness of shoulders."

He sighs, letting his head hang. "Abs, you're burning me alive here. Can I not talk about it?"

"Is not burning I am doing, is talking. Frankie says talking is good way to get things off of back." She rationalizes, making way too much sense.

"Fine. I'll talk, but only if you add more scaramel than that."

She smiles and does as he asks before sliding it to him. Heath takes his ghost chili bottle out of his pocket and shakes it onto the top of the coffee then uses a spoon to stir it in.

"Talk." Abbey says, seemingly growing impatient.

"I was getting to it!" He rolls his eyes and lifts the spoon up to drag his tongue down it, hair flaring up as his tongue hits the ghost chili flakes. “It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

She simply puts one hand on the counter, causing the whole counter to frost over. Heath barely gets his coffee off of it to avoid her freezing it before he starts talking.

“Fine. So first I woke up late, then I got a bad grade in dead languages, then I tripped in the hall and dropped my pencil which Hoodude picked up and tried to give me while tripping three times, getting two doors slammed on him, and having one of Clawd’s balls hit him in the back of the head after Draculaura threw it.”

Abbey hums at his trivial problems. “So lot of little things make one big bad day? Poor baby. Like little yak who not get enough milk.” She makes a hand gesture to accentuate the size and slides him a sinnamon raisin-the-dead muffin.

“Yeah, but that’s not even the scaramel on top of the whipped scream.” He gestures with his spoon. “Forgetting the fact that I totally had to eat a ghoul lunch- blech- I sat with Howleen Wolf in the creeperteria.”

Abbey winces in anticipation of the rest of the story. She may have been friends with the puppy, but she was well aware of all the trouble she could get in.

“We were talking, right, about something stupid, when Clawd came up. He totally misunderstood the situation and threw me out of the creeperteria! He thought I was hitting on her or something.” Heath reached up with the non-spoon hand to rub his shoulders. “Wouldn’t listen to me at all.”

“Were you?” Abbey asks as she starts making another coffee- the coffin bean wasn’t empty, it just wasn’t busy.

“What? No- pfft, course not.” He rolls his eyes, hair flaring up. “We’re just friends.”

“Then why big wolf think you were?” She points at him. “If he think you were, must have reason.”

Heath pursed his lips as he thought, spoon dipping back down into his macchiato. “Hm. I can’t think of anything- Wait.”

“Hm?” Abbey’s eyebrows arch up.

“He was complaining about her crush on Romulus, I think he’s scared that she’ll go off and find a boofriend and that he won’t be able to protect her!” Heath grinned. “Of course. Classic Clawd.”

Abbey’s eyebrows stay up. “Mhm. So big wolf hurt you because he was scared? Weak.”

Heath blinked and looked back at her. “Wait what? That’s- that’s so not what happened Abs.”

“Is what you said. Big wolf was scared and hurt you. In village, we call boys like that weak.”

Heath winced. “Ouch. I didn’t mean to say that, like at all. I meant he was being protective-“

“Being protective? Of what?” Abbey slides the coffee in the direction of Scarah, who looks incredibly interested in their conversation. “Were you threat? Big, scary, flaming Heath?”

He shook his head. “No, but it’s still not like that.”

“That what is like? Is some itty bit of story missing?” She pops a hip out and puts a hand on it, eyebrows still up and lips pursed. “Some magic yak hoof that paints big wolf in bright light?”

“Well no, but still. Abs, he’s my friend, he wouldn’t just be a jerk for no reason.” Heath drops the spoon in his coffee, suddenly feeling less enthusiastic about it. “He, Deuce, Manny, Jackson, Holt, they can all jerks, that’s just how boos are.”

Abbey huffs and turns back to the coffee machine to start another one. “If ‘just how boos are’, then how you not like them? Not rude, not jerk- well, not jerk to boys or ghouls that have not earned it.” She sends him a pointed glance, reminding him of how he’s still failed to explain his animosity towards Draculaura. It had lessened in the last school year, but it was still enough to cause long rants about her stupid hair and stupid clothes and stupid voice and stupid everything. Heath laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I am kinda awful to Draculaura. But I swear there’s a reason, I’m just not gonna mention it ever again. It was stupid.”

“As stupid as decision to come to coffin bean and whine like baby yak over scaramel coffee without drinking it?” She asks.

Heath laughs. “Yeah, just like that.” He grabs the cup and brings it up to his lips for a sip, closing his eyes at the combination of the creamy whipped scream and the hot ghost chili pepper flakes. His hair flares up, sending Scarah back a few steps. When he’s finished his first sip, Heath opens his eyes again and licks off the whipped scream from over his lips. “Happy?”

She hums thoughtfully then grabs a napkin and leans over the counter to wipe a smear of whipped scream and scaramel off. “Now is happy.” She says, dropping the napkin into the trashcan next to her. Compared to her first few weeks here, the trashcan is filled with far fewer frozen chunks of coffee and paper, which is considered a major improvement in Heath’s book. The longer Abbey stayed in New Salem and Monster High, the more control she got over her powers and the better she got at her job.

Heath has another sip before he continues on. “Anyways, it’s a stupid reason and it goes all the way back to when I first transferred to Monster High.”

Abbey’s eyebrows go up again. “You were transfer student once upon time?”

Heath nods. “Yeah, doesn’t seem like it, but I got there not long after Frankie did. I’d lived in New Salem forever, but I was tombschooled until deadmanster year.”

“You? Tombschooled?” She asks again, starting work on yet another coffee.

“Yep. Believe it or not, but I had even less control over my blaze when I was little.” He makes an accompanying hand gesture to show off how tall he used to be. “I didn’t talk to kids as much, and I ended up being way ahead thanks to my dad and skipping a grave. As soon as I got into ghoul, though, everything was too much and I dropped to the sea-average boo you know today.”

Abbey looks… If anything, she looks mildly pitying. As if somehow what he’d just told her changed her opinion of him. “What grave is supposed to be in?” She finally asks.

“Howleen’s. Probably why I get along with her so well, I understand where she’s coming from. I’m used to being younger than everyone else and not knowing what to do.”

There’s a small gasp from Scarah, and Heath looks over at her. For a second she looks like she’s expecting him to yell at her, but he doesn’t, just patting the stool next to his and inviting her to join the conversation.

She does, sliding her graspberry mocha onto the still-chilly counter and stealing a chunk from his muffin. “ _I never knew that about you, and we’ve had classes since you came to Monster High!_ ” She replies, projecting her voice into his and Abbey’s minds as she sips her mocha.

Heath shrugs, reaching for a chunk of the muffin too. He didn’t mind sharing since Abbey had given it to him, but he did want to eat some, because sinnamon raisin-the-dead was his favorite, even though his dad always added ghost chilis to the recipe when he made it. “Not like we ever talked about much besides journalchasm assignments and world skulltural.” He pops the muffin chunk into his mouth.

Scarah winced. “ _Sorry. I never knew what to talk about, you know? Nay like you ever made it easy to talk to you._ ”

Heath laughs. “Nah, guess I didn’t. No hard feelings?” He offers a fist, and she bumps it in return. “ _No hard feelings._ ”

Abbey finishes the next coffee and taps a long claw on the counter to get Heath’s attention. “Enough slush, get back to story. Is interesting.”

Heath’s eyebrows furrow. “Abs, what’s slush?”

“Is like melting snow, cute but not important and rather messy.” She waves a hand.

Heath makes an ‘oh’ sound and Scarah smiles sheepishly. “ _That’s me fault._.”

“Does not matter whose fault, just get back to story.” She eyes the empty counter pointedly, showing how bored she is at work.

Heath nods. “Okay, well um, what do you want to know? That’s all I can think of off the top of my flame.”

“What about cousin? How he fit into things?” Abbey asks. Scarah nods. “ _Yeah, what about Jackson and Holt?_ ”

Heath leans forwards, sipping his coffee again. “Yeah.” He sighs. “That’s a long story.”

Abbey nods. “Is fine, is long shift.”

Heath nods. “Fine. So he lived in Scalifornia forever, right? Just a short drive, I mean, Goregon isn’t that far away. We hung out all the time when we were little, family reunions, little daytrips to see my Uncle and my cool Aunt, and sometimes just fanging out to fang out, you know? I didn’t even know he was basically a normie until I was ten.”

Scarah’s eyes widen. “ _What do you mean, basically a normie?_ "

“Long story short, Jackie’s not really a normie.” Heath picks up another chunk of sinnamon raisin-the-dead muffin and pops in into his mouth. “He pretends he doesn’t have access to his fire powers and he pretends he’s not super strong because his mom is worried he’ll freak out and hurt someone.”

Both ghouls stare at him, so Heath continues. “He has limited control over his fire powers, mostly snapping and making little flames and breathing it when he’s sick or when he ate hot sauce. Any hot sauce! It’s always so annoying, he can’t eat half the stuff dad makes.”

Abbey raises an eyebrow. “You have limited control over own powers, no?”

Heath gestures at himself. “Me? No! This is good for my age.”

Scarah bumps his shoulder with her own. “ _And how old are you?_ ”

“Fifteen?” He sips his coffee, rolling his eyes. “Duh.”

Both ghouls stare at him again before looking away.

“What? Is that weird for you or something?” Heath looks between them. “Howleen’s fourteen.”

“Is not strange, merely surprising. Is not looking like fifteen year old.” Abbey gestures at him.

Scarah nods, sipping her coffee. “ _Plus everyone’s always telling you to act your age, I kinda always assumed fire elementals aged slower than normal monsters and that you were in your thirties or something._ ”

Heath shakes his head. “Nope. Fifteen. I’m tall though, I think that’s where everyone messes up. Anyways, Jackie’s also got super strength. If he wanted, I’m sure he could bench a bus!”

Both ghouls’ eyebrows rise in surprise.

“He moved here not long after I started school, he’d moved a lot before he came here. This is the longest he’s been at one school, you know?” Heath looks between them both. “Guess neither of us were really prepared for the social scene.”

Scarah rubs his shoulder and Abbey has to start working on another coffee. “ _If it’s any consolation, you’re near the top of it now._ ”

Heath laughs. “Top of the social scene, me? Nobody likes me. I’m annoying and I’m hotheaded and I so ruin everything. One time I got a chance to date Ghoulia, and I totally ruined it and then dumped her the first chance I got. Plus there’s all the times I’ve freaked Deuce and Clawd out about Cleo and Draculaura-“

“Speaking of,” Abbey gives him a look. “Today is time for that story.”

Heath groans. “Do I have to? You might hate me.”

“Could not hate you, could never hate good friends.” She hands the coffee to its buyer and smiles at him. Heath returns the smile, crossing his arms and putting them on the counter.

“Fine. So it started when I first met Draculaura. She had this huge crush on me- I’m not even lying. Huge crush. On me, the Heathster! I felt so cool. But then I realized that I didn’t like her at all, you know? I didn’t know how to break it to her. We went on a date or two, and before I knew it I was crushing on someone else.” He cranes his neck to glance around the coffin bean, making sure no one else was paying attention to them. “And this doesn’t leave us, right ghouls?”

Scarah and Abbey both nod.

“Does not leave coffin bean counter.”

“ _I would never tell anyone._ ”

Heath takes a deep breath before whispering. “It was on Clawd.”

Scarah gasps and Abbey’s eyebrows arch, making Heath feel really uncomfortable until Scarah’s hand reaches over to snag another bite of muffin and Abbey starts working on yet another coffee, basically assuring him that the semi-coming out wasn’t as big of a deal as he’d worked it up to be in his head.

“ _So what happened next?_ ”

“Yes, what happen with Draculaura? Big wolf is small vampire’s boyfriend, is he not?”

Heath nods. “Yeah.”

Scarah winces and rubs his shoulder. “ _You can tell us everything, we’ll understand._ ”

Abbey looks like she wants to make some anecdote about her village and yaks, but refrains in favor of listening intently.

“Nothing happened. He picked her. I don’t know if he even knew I was an option.” Heath sighs, sipping the coffee.

Abbey’s eyes narrow and the coffee in her hand becomes a block of ice. “Wait. You telling me that he did not notice feelings, and now he has hurt you?”

Heath’s eyes snap up to her and he waves a hand, laughing. “No no, it’s nothing like that. He had no clue! He’s way oblivious. Plus you know how he gets about his sisters, yeah?”

Abbey doesn’t look convinced. “Is no excuse.”

Scarah nods. " _It's really not. Just because he didn't know doesn’t mean he gets a free pass. I saw what happened in the creeperteria today, it was no way to act._ ”

Heath grabs another bite of the muffin. “I guess? He’s just Clawd.”

“ _I wouldn’t blame you for not wanting your feelings to get out, even if everyone would accept you, but you do need to stand up for yourself. Tell him you won’t be treated like that. Make sure he knows how you feel about that, if nothing else._ ”

Abbey smiles as she starts working on another coffee, having finally successfully detached the block from the machine. “Could not have been put better, good job.”

Heath glances between them. “Really? You think I should talk to him about that? W-what if I mess up and tell him about the crush? It’s mostly gone, but it’s still there, you know?”

“Then he accept it, or he will deal with Abbey.” Abbey shrugs.

“ _And me, I’m here for you too. We might not be close, but I’ll always stick up for my friends._ ” Scarah added.

Heath couldn’t help but smile and sip his coffee, still feeling nervous about talking to Clawd but happy that Abbey and Scarah had his back.


End file.
